doki doki empire lab
by gentlemen genocide machine
Summary: it's a new day as the literature club once again spends it's days as usual,but the vice President sayori gets her childhood friend to Join. but Monika doesn't remember them being IN the game
1. chapter 1

the doors slid to the sides revealing a deep darkness which soon was drowned in light.

inside was various instruments for scientific research along side a large pod

and next to it was a rectangular device.

three people entered clad in black, futuristic power armour with red highlights and details though the third instead had blue, but interestingly all three where identical sharing brown hair and blue eyes and an determined expression.

the two in red stopped in front of the pod whilst the one in blue fiddled with an blocky, oversized helmet.

"now then, before we begin is there anything you want to know" the one next to the pod said "well.say, for example, i would need to... relieve myself incase i were under and honestly that doesn't look like it doubles as a toilet" the one in blue said.

"let's just get this over with" the other one already at the equipment said with annoyance at the completely idiotic question.

the one in blue walked to the pod and sat down in it putting the helmet on, the other one in red fiddled with a interface on the side of the pod as it closed, checking that everything was working properly as the other one then began accessing files and booting up systems

the vision of the pods occupant was obstructed by various system checks, lines of code and loading bars until it all was consumed by a white void that gave way two a proper void.


	2. chapter 2

it was just another day gone by as Kieran continued on his way to the local high school, with a surprising number of people not commenting on the fact that he was wearing weird armour, at least he had a tie.

"wait up!" a girlishly girl voice screamed.

it was sayori, his childhood friend who for some time now had been lacking in getting up on time, there where multiple times were Kieran considered the various reasons behind this but was too busy trying to find new ways on causing as much trauma to the body as possible whilst dragging it out for as long as possible.

anyway, the brunette quickly caught up with him " man sayori, you shure are tardy" Kieran said "hey!, thats so mean!, it's not my fault i sleep in so late!" sayori protested pointing her fingers together forming what appeared to him as a tiny house.

"anyway, i was wondering if you figured out what club you were joining" indeed he had reached that point where he could have ignored social activities in pursuit of success or hang out with some losers for a few months.

"hmmm, I've honestly not really thought about that, he...he" he awkwardly laugh but this was natural for him as sayori noted, that his daily routine was almost military like.

"well you should definitely think hard on it!, i don't wanna see you become a neet" she said, but he did not heed her words for there was a wall that needed punching.

Kieran sat there, even though class was over he sat there.

'clubs' he thought, Kieran recalled sayori's words and attempted to form a plan of assault picking out the weakest and removing the strong.

 _he splayed himself out on the cliffside looking through the scope of his rifle._

 _command_ _was right, the hinge-heads had indeed called for reinforcements from Thier Allie's._

 _he_ _took in every detail of the alien._ _body formation,skin pigmentation, every deviation from the superior genes he and billions more where cloned from._

 _the_ _sights where lined._

 _the round was ready._

 _the_ _trigger was pulled._

"hey, wake up!"

Kieran awoke to find sayori in front of him

"sayori?, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"i was looking for supplies that the club would need and found you just sleeping here,heh your worse than me!" she laughed.

"wait... sayori, your apart of a club?" he asked" yeah, the literature club!,why? wait Kieran are you asking what i think your asking?!" sayori could barely contain her near infinite levels of joy.

' _is rick and morty just a dumbed down xavier renegade angel?_ ' he thought

"uhh...maybe" he said not wanting to burst her bubble.

"oooh!, wait till the others hear about!...uhh, heh, i mean are you really interested in joining?" she asked a little flustered at her own assumption

"hmm,well i myself am a conissure of the written word, so...maybe" he said.

so he helped sayori with the supplies and the two made their way, kieran noticed that they were on the third floor a place he recalled tormenting with poor literacy and controversial opinions.

my god the literacy was just...so bad.

the two entered the club.

"oh, sayori who is this?"

Kieran turned to where the voice came from and , he sadly noticed, it was not a giant talking gun.

instead what was before him was a brown haired girl with green eyes, whos hair was done up in a long ponytail held in place by a white ribbon.

"oh right!, kieran this is monika, the club president" sayori said.

he was unimpressed.

"welcome to the literature club, I'm sure sayori informed you of her being the vice president" monika info dumped.

"ugh, seriously you brought a boy?"

a small sassy pink haired child suddenly said out of nowhere.

"... _... who's this sassy lost child_ ".

"natsuki's always like that to new people, I'm yuri by the way" a purple haired girl with a disturbingly manly voice said.

"so, this is your club, huh" Kieran said taking in the sudden information.

"yep, oh right!, natsuki how about we have some of your cupcakes!" sayori said energetically.

"and I'll do the tea thing" yuri said as she prepared the thing she said she was going to do.

"get a load of this!" natsuki said as she dramatically removed the cover revealing multiple cupcakes.

"so, you made these?" Kieran picked one up and observed it, the cupcake was covered in white frosting with chocolate masterfully decorated to look like cats with pieces of Chocolate acting as ears.

it all screamed 'cute'.

" exactly!, every single one, by myself!" natsuki said with pride.

"Kieran, there's an extra seat so you can sit next to monika or me" sayori said though he couldn't help but find it worded strangely so he ultimately ignored that and sat next to...


	3. chapter 3

kieran sat next to monika, the others then took their own seat's.

he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with how natsuki stared at him as he prepared to eat the cupcake.

he continued to be uncomfortable as he devoured it in one bite and had just noticed that the wrapper too was in his ravenous maw.

natsuki uncomfortably slid up uncomfortably close to his face from under the table.somehow.

"so, how is it?" the pink gremlin asked, still uncomfortably close to his face.

due to Kieran still chewing both the cupcake mush and wrapper, he gave a thumb's up to her.

natsuki snaked back to her seat like some horrific she beast wearing a meat puppet.

"so Kieran, what kind of literature do you read?" yuri asked running her finger around her cups edge at ludicrous speeds.

the only male in the room thought deeply as he chugged down most of the tea, then remembered that he and tea were mortal foes and spat it out, drowning the courtyard in a brown sea of still hot liquids"hmm.well, i primarily read horror pieces but most of the time i play video games, though if i have the time i do dabble in some manga and not at all suspicious rituals so as to enslave ancient horror's from beyond" he answered.

Natsuki again slide up to him creepily and close enough to his face that is could almost be considered kissing"you read manga?".

"ye".

Natsuki once more snaked back from whence she came.

"well, i usually read pieces that deal with messing with the reader and throwing them for a loop with their imagination" yuri said her finger a blur and her tea on fire" like Clifford the big red dog. you ever reaf Clifford the big red dog?. i usually spend time writing about and reading Clifford the big red dog. also we could totally bang if you're up for it, but only on shredded up pieces from Clifford books".

Kieran didn't understand at all.

"uhh, Monika what do you do?" he asked still doing a kyubey face.

"this club" she said

"oh i know!, why don't we make poems and then show them to each other next time we're here" sayori said trying to defuse the situation.

"as club president i allow this" monika said punishing natsuki and yuri with machine precision.

however it seemed that no one noticed that kieran absconded from the club having left a note.

 _see you guys next week_

 _\- Kieran._

sayori couldn't help but feel hurt by this, having planned to walk home with him and even ask if he liked the other girls.

there's always tomorrow, after all.


End file.
